Over the last thirty years, computer tomography (CT) has gone from image reconstruction based on scanning in a slice-by-slice process to spiral scanning. From the 1970s to 1980s the slice-by-slice scanning was used. In this mode the incremental motions of the patient on the table through the gantry and the gantry rotations were performed one after another. Since the patient was stationary during the gantry rotations, the trajectory of the x-ray source around the patient was circular. Pre-selected slices through the patient have been reconstructed using the data obtained by such circular scans. From the mid 1980s to present day, spiral type scanning has become the preferred process for data collection in CT. Under spiral scanning a table with the patient continuously moves through the gantry that is continuously rotating about the table. At first, spiral scanning has used one-dimensional detectors, which receive data in one dimension (a single row of detectors). Later, two-dimensional detectors, where multiple rows (two or more rows) of detectors sit next to one another, have been introduced. In CT there have been significant problems for image reconstruction especially for two-dimensional detectors. In what follows the data provided by the two-dimensional detectors will be referred to as cone-beam (CB) data or CB projections.
For three-dimensional (also known as volumetric) image reconstruction from the data provided by a spiral scan with two-dimensional detectors, there are two known groups of algorithms: Exact algorithms and Approximate algorithms, that each have known problems. Under ideal circumstances, exact algorithms can provide a replication of an exact image. Thus, one should expect that exact algorithms would produce images of good quality even under non-ideal (that is, realistic) circumstances. However, exact algorithms can be known to take many hours to provide an image reconstruction, and can take up great amounts of computer power when being used. These algorithms can require keeping considerable amounts of cone beam projections in memory. Additionally, some exact algorithms can require large detector arrays to be operable and can have limits on the size of the patient being scanned.
Approximate algorithms possess a filtered back projection (FBP) structure, so they can produce an image very efficiently and using less computing power than Exact algorithms. However, even under the ideal circumstances they produce an approximate image that may be similar to but still different from the exact image. In particular, Approximate algorithms can create artifacts, which are false features in an image. Under certain circumstances these artifacts could be quite severe.
The first group of algorithms that are theoretically exact and have the shift-invariant FBP structure was disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/143,160 filed May 10, 2002, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,574,299, which claims the benefit of priority to U.S. Provisional Application 60/312,827 filed Aug. 16, 2001. A shortcoming of these algorithms is that they operate in the 1PI mode. This means that if the detector array is large in the axial direction, then one has to translate the patient through the gantry very quickly in order to use all of the detector. However, rapid motion of the patient is very impractical for obvious reasons. On the other hand, if the patient moves slowly, only part of the detector is used. This leads to undesirable consequences: part of the x-ray dose is wasted, discretization artifacts are enhanced, noise stability is reduced, etc.